


Christmas Joy:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A modern take on the Arendelle sisters. This time they had immigrated to the United States after the deaths of their parents. The Norweigan girls are poised to take part in some American traditions while clinging to their roots.Answer based on this prompt: “Let’s go for a walk and look at Christmas lights!”
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Joy:

The only thing mildly tolerable about winter happened to be the month of December where joviality and cheeriness blossomed in spite of the perishing of summer and fall. The thick grey American skies are punctuated with warm, vibrant colored lights which make the streets glow invitingly. Unlike in Norway where the houses are only decorated in white bulbs. Anna can’t help but think the multi-colored ones expelled the darkness just as well as the white. Plus, as an added bonus, it made things even more compelling to look at! Sure, she missed their fredreland and their parents something awful but taking up a few Americanized traditions didn’t seem all that bad. In fact, she welcomes them with open arms. 

Elsa didn’t even have to ask Anna twice! Any time spent with her sister was worthwhile but taking in the Christmas lights together, now that was truly special!! “Oh, do you think we’ll see any of those pretty lit reindeer? Or… or candy-canes… or advent-wreathes? Or even Santa Lucia?” She ponders aloud. The excitement expanding with every additional thought bubble bursting in her mind. “The angels! Yes. I hope they also have some angels and the nativity!” Internally, she is struggling with which aspect she would hopefully see first. 

“Tell me, Esla, what do you want to see on our walk?” Anna begs inquisitively.  
“Think we can make Krumkakers and marzipan later?” She chipperly asks, shrugging her thick jacket on over her arms. Of course, the Krumkakers always resulted in scorched fingertips but it was definitely well-worth any pain incurred. Her gloves, hat, and scarf soon found their respective places. “Let’s go see the lights!!!”


End file.
